1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a portable desk including legs that are pivotally movable between a retracted position, wherein the portable desk forms a case structure, and an extended position to form a working station. The portable desk includes storage compartments.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Many conventional portable desks or work stations provide a working surface for use in bed, on the couch, on the floor or while traveling in a car, airplane, bus or train, for example. However, these conventional portable desks typically do not provide storage compartments adequate for storing writing utensils, arts and crafts supplies and school or work materials, nor do these portable desks include legs that are movably connected to the portable desk body and sufficiently strong to adequately support the portable desk during use.
There is an apparent need for a portable desk having storage space for storing writing utensils, arts and crafts supplies, and school or work materials.
There is also an apparent need for a portable desk having legs which are movable between a retracted position and an extended position to form a working station.
There is also an apparent need for a portable desk having legs which are secured or locked in an extended position, and sufficiently strong to provide a rigid support for the portable desk.